Different Kind of Love
by Mandi-Solo
Summary: Sango was raised in a highclass part of town. Everyone loved her, especially the men. But one man catches her eye, and he's not exactly proper. RnR plz!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys, this is my new Inuyasha fic! I know I haven't finished my other one, but I hardly get that many reviews on it, and I came up with this one last night while watching _Lady & the Tramp_. I thought, wow, Miroku and Sango! So, here it is: my Inuyasha version of Lady and the Tramp. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor Lady and the Tramp. This is just a weird story.

Full Summary: Sango was raised in a high-class part of town. Everyone loved her, even the men. But one man caught her eye, and he's not exactly proper.

Chapter: The Lady and the Tramp

Sango sat in front of her vanity, brushing her soft brown hair as she hummed a soft tune to herself. It was the eve of her eighteenth birthday, and she was going expecting something from her parents. They were always gone on her birthday, so they had a nice dinner with her the day before. Gifts were given, cake was eaten, and it felt like it was her birthday.

If she was born a day earlier, she might enjoy it more.

Placing her brush down, she stared at her reflection. Her brown eyes glistened at her, and a small smile played on her small rosy lips. "Up or down?" She asked herself, tilting her head as she imaged what she would do to her hair.

Nodding, she decided to go up. It was a warm day, and having it up would make it easier for her to handle. She brushed her hair one more time before twisting her hair and put a hair clip on.

She had to admit, she looked pretty. Although she would never admit it out loud. She wasn't the kind of girl to admit to other people she was pretty. Rather, she preferred to have them tell her. It made her feel special.

And she would always hear it. Men around her home would stop by in the afternoon to talk with her, and they would always compliment her on how she looked. It was always the same, too. "You look beautiful today, Sango," "my, don't you look lovely!" "How can you look so amazing every day?" "Don't you ever tier of hearing compliments?"

Sometimes she would say no, but mostly she wanted to say yes. It got to the point where she already knew they only said nice things to her because they wanted her. Of course she never said, or did, anything to give them the idea that she would ever date one of them, it was just the point that they kept trying.

They must really like her.

She sighed, turning her head to make sure her hair was neat and clean. She didn't want to go out of her room looking still like she woke up. With another grin, she stood and joined her parents for breakfast.

XOXOX 

The morning air was crisp and cool, like an ice cold slap in the face. Miroku awoke, looking through the window of his car. He had slept in his car again, knowing his home was being taken over by his "street-buddies."

Not that he didn't like them; of course not.

It was just sometimes it was too loud to get any sleep. And he needed his sleep. He had work to do in the mornings. Groaning, he stretched as far as he could. Which wasn't far, just until his hands hit the window. With a yawn, he pushed the blanket off of him and threw it into the backseat.

"Another day," he muttered, glanced at his watch. "Another pointless five hours of work."

It was hard, going to work at a job he didn't like. He had heard other people were the same way, but he never believed it. If they didn't like their jobs, why didn't they quit? He wished he could do that. But he needed the money. It was the only thing keeping him alive at this point.

He sighed, leaning his head against the seat, taking a few seconds of rest before he had to go into his disastrous home and take a shower. Running a hand through his long black hair, he sighed once more. "Here I go," he whispered as he pushed himself out of his car, and forced his tired legs to walk up the stairs to his apartment.

XOXOX 

Her parents were waiting for her at the dining table, their hands placed neatly in front of them. The expressions on their faces were grim, and somewhat disturbing. But she let the thought pass her mind as she smiled at them and took her seat at the end of the long table.

"Good morning Father," she said, placing her napkin on her lap. "Good morning Mother."

"Good morning Sango," her mother replied. Her father only gave her a small nod and a quick flash of a smile.

"How are you fairing?" She asked, saying a quick 'thank you' to the maid her brought her breakfast.

"All right," her mother replied, exchanging a glance with her husband.

"What time are you leaving?" Sango asked, taking a sip of her oatmeal from her spoon.

"Around seven tonight," her father replied. "So I'm afraid we won't be able to take you out on the town for your birthday."

"That's all right," Sango said. She was lying, she really enjoyed that part of her birthday. It was one of the only chances she actually went out with her parents. "I was going to ask Kagome and Inuyasha to come anyways."

"As long as we aren't disappointing you, darling," her mother said, taking her spoon and taking a bite of her breakfast.

"You aren't."

"With that said," her father began. "We will be coming home a day early this year."

"Oh?" Sango asked, trying to hide her excitement.

"Yes, it seems Fujimo is leaving with his family for a while," her father told her. "He will be packing on Tuesday."

"So you'll be back by then?" Sango asked.

"Yes," her mother replied.

Sango hid her grin. Fujimo was a great friend of her parents', and they would always go one time a year to visit him. Of course, it was during Sango's birthday, but she never bothered it too much. It was their one time to visit their friend, why would she ruin that? Not to mention they would be coming home early this year, so maybe they will do something else for her when they return.

"So what are your plans for the day, Sango?"

She looked up, slightly shocked that her parents didn't know it was their day with her. "I don't know for certain. I was wondering what you had in mind?"

"Well, we'll begin our packing late this afternoon, so we won't be able to spend that much time with you today."

"Oh, well, then I might just visit Kagome and Inuyasha."

"Very well then," her father said, opening his newspaper to begin reading his daily column.

XOXOX 

Miroku swept the back of his hand against his sweating forehead, taking a quick breath to regain himself. The shop was packed today, everyone wanted to buy things during the Sunday sale. His co-workers were sweating as much as he was, but they had a smile on their faces. It was like looking at a giant greeting card.

He shivered at the thought, and went into the back of the store to re-stock some more bed sheets. Things were selling like crazy, and he tried to keep up the pace as not to get fired. He was already on his boss's top hit list, and he didn't want to be one that was crossed off.

The backroom was empty. There were only giant rows of extra supplies. Boxes upon boxes upon boxes were stacked up to the ceiling.

"Hey!" Miroku yelled. "Is someone in here?"

"Over here," came a rasp whisper.

Miroku frowned, walked down one of the rows, and hearing the loud breathing. And there he sat. Koga sat in the corner, a small lit cigarette in his shaking finger. Miroku took a quick glance to the front door, making sure his boss wasn't nearby.

"What are you doing?" Miroku snapped in a harsh whisper. "If the boss finds out, he'll…"

"Fire me?" Koga finished. "Heck, I don't care. Let him fire me. I'll be rid of this lame job, and finally be able to move away from this damned city."

"Why are you talking like this?" Miroku asked, taking the cigarette out of his friend's hand and putting it out with the back of his heel.

"She dumped me, man," Koga said, his giant eyes dropping down to the floor. "Ayame left me."

"Well, I can't blame her," Miroku said. "If I was her, and I saw you like this, I'd dump you, too."

"No, not that," Koga said. "She said she found out about the other girls. Said I was a lying cheating bastard and that I didn't deserve her."

"Well, she's right, you know."

"Heck, I know."

Miroku laughed lightly, "Come on, man. Don't give up. Show up at her door tonight, tell her you've always loved her and never the other girls. Give her flowers, give her chocolates. I bet you anything she'll welcome you back."

"You think?"

"I know. Now, let's get out of here before the boss finds us slacking."


	2. Love at First Sight

AN: Glad you guys like it so far! I hope you like what's next! Thank you all for your reviews, I love you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

Chapter: Love at First Sight

Sango grinned, feeling wonderful as she walked over to her friend Kagome's home. She was wearing her new outfit; a soft pink blouse, and a long black skirt that fell past her knees. Her shoes were small black boots that covered her ankles. Around her neck was a small necklace she had bought the day before. Pearls. Gorgeous pearls. Just picturing what Kagome would say brought a smile to her face.

She turned around the corner, and saw her friends already sitting on Kagome's front porch, talking amongst themselves. Widening her grin, she walked up towards them, waving as she came near them.

"Hey guys," she said.

Kagome turned to look at her, letting out a soft gasp. "Oh! Sango! You look beautiful!"

Inuyasha huffed, "Heh, yeah."

Sango made a face at him, "Say what you like, Inuyasha, but I feel wonderful!"

Kagome stood and hugged her friend tightly. "Did you buy that yesterday?"

Sango laughed, "Yeah. I finally got to buy it! My parents left early so they didn't have time to shop with me."

"Aw, I'm sorry they didn't have time."

She waved her hand softly. "It's okay, Kagome. I don't mind. I got what I've always wanted."

Kagome laughed, "Yeah, and it looks awesome!"

She laughed, "Thanks."

Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha, "We're going to have to keep the guys off of her even more, now!"

Sango blushed, "I don't think that's necessary, Kagome."

"Oh?" Kagome asked, raising a soft brow.

"Yeah, I've got things under control with them, don't worry."

Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged a glance as Sango walked inside with them trailing behind her.

XOXOX 

Miroku took in a deep breath, thankful that the shopping spree was finally over. He had made it out alive, minus a few bruises on his arms. Koga was off to visit Ayame, stopping by the flower and candy shop along the way.

_Another man made perfect in a woman's eyes, _he thought happily to himself. It was his profession to make men irresistible to women; something he had long ago decided to do. Being smooth with "the ladies" himself, he knew what they wanted and what they needed. And he knew _exactly_ what men had to do to get them.

Letting out a soft sigh through his nostrils, he turned to look at where he was walking. He had spaced out again, something he hadn't done in a long time. Rolling his eyes at his stupidity, he realized he was in Park Avenue.

"Oh great," he muttered under his breath, glaring at the trees on the sidewalk with fences around them. "Do they think that fences will keep dogs from peeing on them?" He asked himself, putting his hands in his pockets and walking along. "Or do they have their dogs toilet trained?"

The houses he passed were tall, looking like miniature mansions. Some were a light blue, some were a light pink and some were a soft white. No one liked to go bold in this part of town, that much he could tell. They probably have caviar every half hour.

"Kagome, where are you taking me?" Came a soft voice.

It rang in his head loudly, and he was unable to get it out. It was stuck like a piece of gum to his shoe. Stopping, he turned to see two young women and a young man walking in his direction. Clearing his throat, he fixed his shirt collar and waited for them to come near.

The two girls seemed shocked at the sight of him, the guy scowling from behind them. The taller girl was dressed in a yellow sundress, her white sandals perfectly spotless. She had medium length black hair and chocolate brown eyes, yet she looked feisty. The shorter girl was dressed in a long black skirt, much to his dissatisfaction, and a pink blouse. She had long brown hair and dark brown eyes, which sparkled as her cheeks turned a light pink to match her blouse.

"Hello," Miroku said softly, bowing slightly in greeting. "My name is Miroku, and I'm afraid I'm lost."

The taller girl straightened her back, exchanging a glance with the man behind her and gently smiled. "Hello, Miroku, I am Kagome, pleased to meet you," she said, extending her hand palm down in front of him.

He smiled at her, gently taking her hand a kissing it softly. "The pleasure is all mine, Milady."

Kagome laughed, taking her hand out of his grasp. "This is my _boyfriend_ Inuyasha," she said, pointing to the tall man behind her.

"Boyfriend?" Miroku asked, "Well, forgive me."

"Where are you from?" Inuyasha spat out, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I am from the southern part of town," he said, his eyes drifting to the younger girl standing next to Kagome. Her eyes were cast on the floor, her fingers fumbling wildly. "Who might you be, Miss?"

She looked up at him, opened her mouth but nothing escaped. She seemed to be gaping at him, and Kagome elbowed her to snap out of her trance. "Oh, um, I'm Sango."

"Sango," Miroku repeated the name, reaching for her hand. When she gave it to him, he gave her a sweeter kiss than he gave Kagome. "That truly is a lovely name, if I do say so."

Her cheeks turned a darker pink, and she quickly pulled her hand away and put it behind her back.

"So, Miroku, what is a southern young man like yourself doing up here?" Kagome asked, gently stepping in front of her bashful friend.

"I was just enjoying my afternoon walk," Miroku explained, unable to take his eyes off of young Sango. "The scenery here is just splendid. How could I turn away?"

"Do you need to find your way back?" Inuyasha asked, rather impolitely.

Miroku looked at him, smiling gently once more. "No, I'm sure I'll be able to find it. Thank you, though."

"We hope to see you again," Kagome said, tilting her head as she smiled at him.

Miroku bowed once more, and as he did he caught Sango's eye. Giving her a quick wink, he stood up again. "I hope so, as well. Good day."

XOXOX 

Sango felt her lungs loosen as the young man began to leave. She never felt her heart flutter so quickly before in her life. Usually it would just flutter softly when someone gave her a compliment, but that… _that _was just a wink. How could she have felt this way by a simple wink?

Letting out a quiet breath, she looked up, her eyes staring at Miroku's back. Whoever he was, she half hoped she would never see him again.


	3. I Remember You

AN: Hello. Sorry for the long time to update. As many people told me in my reviews, Sango is older than Kagome. Now, I never knew that. Sorry for that, guys. I haven't seen the show in a long time, and I always thought Kagome was the older one. I don't know, but, thanks for clearing that up with me. Anyways! Please check my profile for updates on story information, and update info. Also, please be sure to thank Darth Souten in your reviews! She's uploading these for me, so be sure to give her credit! If it wasn't for her, it would take longer to get these to you! Please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

Chapter: I Remember You

The day was just beginning, and Sango was hoping to do some shopping while her parents were still out of town. Kagome and Inuyasha were at the theaters, watching a new romantic movie together. It gave Sango the perfect excuse to go into town alone.

She had always wanted to go into the southern part of town, just to see how the other half lived. It interested her in a way she didn't know. Not to mention, deep in her mind, she thought she would run into that Miroku again.

The man had scared her, and she had stayed up restless the night before. That wink of his just wouldn't get out of her mind, and she forcefully had to kick it out. Every time she thought of him, her cheeks turned a light pink and her heart fluttered. She hoped she wouldn't run into him just for the sake that she wouldn't know what to do.

On the other hand. He _was_ gorgeous. It wouldn't hurt to just see him once more.

Humming a little tune to herself, she found a small little store on the corner of the street. It looked nice, and fairly decent, for where it was located. Sango had heard stories that this part of town was the worst, but she kept a can of pepper spray in her bag for safety reasons. It was a trick Kagome had taught her.

Gently pushing the door open, she looked around. There were shelves almost ten feet high, all packed to the fullest. Apparently it was a well-owed store. She began with the first aisle, seeing plenty of bed sheets and pillows. All looked lovely, and most were fairly priced. The next aisle was just the same, but with kitchen towels and decorative.

By the time she reached the tenth aisle, she was questioned with what to get. There were so many choices; all seemed too good to pass up. Shaking her head, she found a small soda machine and glanced it over.

"This one tastes the best," came a familiar voice. Sango turned, her face brightening as she saw Miroku leaning casually over her. He was leaning on his elbow on the top of the machine, his other hand pointing towards a soft drink button. "Or, if you prefer the non-sugar kind, go with this one." He pointed to another with his finger, and Sango glanced down, using it as an excuse to avoid his gaze.

"You look familiar, do I know you?"

_He doesn't even remember! I should have known, _she thought to herself. She shook her head, deciding it was best to just tell him she didn't know him. No harm done. "No, we've never met."

"Really? I'm usually good with faces."

She smiled, "I guess not anymore."

He laughed, and she felt like she would melt. His laugh was so full of freedom, of heart. It sent shivers down her spine. "Well, why don't we change this? Hello, Miss. My name is Miroku."

His hand extended for hers, and she stared at it before she shook it. "Sango," was her only reply.

"Ah! I remember you!"

She blinked, her face turning twice as red as it was before. "Y-you do?"

"Yeah, you were that girl that was with those other two. What were their names? Kagome and Inuyasha?"

She looked down, pretending to be occupied with the soda machine. She put in her dollar and pushed a button. It was the first soda he recommended to her. "I don't remember."

"Well, we didn't say that much towards each other," he said, his voice lowering.

_Is he just upset that I wouldn't talk to him, or that I wouldn't sleep with him in the future? _She vanished the thought, knowing it was rude. "Oh, yes. I remember. You were that man that winked at me."

He chuckled, "You say it like it never happened to you before."

Her blush returned. "It hasn't."

Miroku didn't respond, his jaw dropping slightly. She reached down to grab her drink and opened it slowly after tapping it lightly.

"I can't believe it," he whispered.

"Believe what?" She asked after taking a sip.

"That that was the first wink you ever had."

She chuckled, "You say it like it's supposed to happen."

"Well, yeah. Duh."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you looked at yourself lately? You're so beautiful."

She looked away, taking another sip nervously. _If he doesn't stop, I'm going to faint. _

"Seriously. I can't believe it."

"Well, men where I live don't wink. They court."

"Ah, yes. You're from the northern part of town. I remember. Where the trees were guarded by their own fences." He laughed lightly, and her heart fluttered at the sound.

"Yes, that's right."

He let in a deep breath, "So, tell me. What brings a north girl down here to the south, hm?"

"I'm just here shopping for a while."

"The north shops not good enough for you?"

"No. I've just never been here before. I wanted to see it."

"Uh-huh? Is that so?"

She rolled her eyes, taking another sip. He laughed, patting her shoulder. The touch was electric, and she was almost sure he felt it, too. "Listen, I get off in an hour."

"What do you mean?"

"I work here," he said, shrugging. "I know, lame job. But, hey, if you're not doing anything. Maybe a north girl would like to see a south town with a south boy."

His smile was so warm, so welcoming. She couldn't help but nod. His eyes lit up once she said yes, and he laughed. "I'll see you in an hour."


	4. Different Kind of Life

AN: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy, and been suffering from Writer's Block. But, anyways, here we go! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize

Chapter: Different Kind of Life

"That's where I used to live," Miroku said, pointing at a small mobile home. They had walked around town all day, seeing the old movie theaters, burger stands, and broken down homes that were still filled with people. "My mom raised me there for a few months."

"You only lived there a few months?" Sango asked, looking at the old home. The walls were faded yellow, the paint coming off in various areas. Two of the three windows were broken, looking as though balls had crashed through them numerous times. The front door was covered with bullet holes, and the screen door was hanging loosely on its own.

"Yeah," Miroku answered. "Looks like they never did replace that front door."

Sango looked up at him with wide eyes, "what?"

He laughed, "Yeah. My mom's boyfriend came along one day, I guess after she had dumped him. Around here, being dumped isn't taken loosely."

Sango shook her head, and he led her further down the street. There were similar homes, some looking cleaner than others surprisingly. She had never expected life to be so cruel before. She had only read of this kind of life in books and novels, but never before had she seen it up close for what it really was.

It was devastating.

"This is where I spent my sixth birthday," he said, pointing to her left.

She turned to look, only to find a broken bridge. The river was dark, the grass and moss covering it, and birds were hiding between the plants, the babies sleeping on the dry ground. "Did the bridge break recently?" She asked, her voice filled with wonder.

"Nope, it's been that way for a long time."

"No one wanted to fix it?"

"Nah, they said they didn't have the money or the time. We never minded it, though."

She nodded, turning to look away. "I never thought this lifestyle was real," she whispered.

He laughed, "Yeah, it's hard to imagine, isn't it?"

"It sure is."

"But, when you think about it, half of the world has grown up this way. Sometimes it makes people stronger, sometimes it makes them weak. Whatever the reason, there's no excuse for it happening." He sighed, his eyes scanning around him as if lost in memory.

She looked up at him, her lips trembling. "What was it like for you to grow up here?"

Licking his lips, he hesitated a moment to think about his answer. "I don't know. I've seen my share of some pretty nasty things. But I don't think it ruined me."

"Did it make you stronger?"

"I guess so, in a way. I never did have a father to show me how to make the best of life," his voice began to lower. She felt a lump form in her throat, and she waited for him to continue. "But I made the best of it anyways. I knew there would be something better to live for."

She nodded, not knowing what else to do. _How could he be so happy when he's been through so much? What could be in that head of his to make him keep living this way if he knows it's wrong?_

He grabbed her arm, pulling her across the street. "Come on! There's a place I really want to show you!"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he answered, dragging her along the street, turning down alleyways and stopped in front of a giant willow tree.

Sango gasped, looking up at the top of the tree, the leaving hanging down with grace and ease. She removed herself from his grip and stepped underneath the branches, being completely surrounded by the safety and serenity of the leaves.

"Do you like it?" he asked, smiling proudly as she circled around, dancing as the branches began to move softly with the wind.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered, stopping to look at him.

He walked towards her, looking up around him. "For the past ten years I used to come here everyday. Sometimes I would take my school books with me and do my homework here. It's the only place that no one would bother me. The only place where the world wouldn't find me."

"Sounds lovely," she said, walking next to him.

"It was," he whispered, shaking his head. "That was so long ago."

"You don't come here anymore?"

He smiled, "Actually, no. Today is the first time in months that I've actually come back."

She tilted her head, "Why?"

He let out a deep breath, bending his knees to sit down on the soft, green grass. "Life's been keeping me away. Work, friends, that kind of stuff. I guess I just never found the time to come back."

She sat next to him, but remained silent. What more could she say? This was a place where he had grown up, this was his escape from the world. What more could she do?

He turned to face her, "So, what do you think of the southern part of town?"

Laughing lightly, she looked down. With her fingers, she picked up a blade of grass and began to tear it apart slowly. "It's different than I expected."

"Is that good or bad?"

"In a way, it's bad. I didn't expect it to be this way," she answered truthfully. "But," she turned to face him and smiled. "I guess it's good, too."

He laughed and stood up, stepping out of the safety of the branches to leave her alone. "Hey, it's getting late. We should get you home before things start to get ugly."

Fear struck her heart and she instantly stood and ran next to him. "What do you mean?" She whispered through clenched teeth.

"I mean, once the sun begins to set, that's when the trouble starts," he said calmly, grabbing her hand with his own. "Don't worry, though. I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

Her cheeks turned pink, and she glanced down at her hand, now covered with his. He began to lead her along, back from where they came from. Her heart was racing, but she chose to embrace it rather than hide from it. No other man in her life had been able to make her heart race, or her cheeks blush so quickly. The effect Miroku had on her was bounding, and she didn't want to escape from the warmth he brought to her.

Maybe she could let this go on for a little while longer.


	5. Kiss Me Softly

AN: Well, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

Chapter: Kiss Me Softly

The stars were beginning to peak through the sky, the sun finally resting under the horizon. Miroku still had a grip on her hand, and she never took it out. They were nearing her home, and she feared she would lose the warm feeling she had all the way home. His hand felt so warm, so soft, and so safe. She didn't want the feeling to end.

They hadn't spoken for a while, the silence feeling more awkward than anything. And as they continued to grow nearer to her home, she felt it becoming more and more awkward.

"So," he said, once they finally made it to her front porch. "What did you think of today?"

He still held her hand in his, and she smiled, tilting her head slightly. "I say it was wonderful, thank you for showing me your life."

He grinned, taking a step closer, "Anytime, Chicken."

"Chicken?" she frowned.

Laughing, he held up her hand. "Because of your chicken fingers."

She giggled softly, her cheeks warming slightly. "Well, I'm going to have to come up with something for you, then."

"Oh, I hope it's nothing too embarrassing!" He laughed again.

She finally took her hand out of his, suddenly feeling cold. She reached into her purse and dug around for her keys. "I suppose I should go in, now," she whispered, half to herself.

"Yeah, you never know what dangers you may face if you continue to stay out here this late."

She laughed, and found her keys, taking them out and playing with them in her fingers. "So, Miroku, what can I do to repay you for today? It was just so wonderful, I have to give something back."

He grinned, tapping his chin slowly with his finger. "Hmm… what could you do to repay me?"

She laughed lightly, loving the expression on his face. He just looked so cute.

Grinning, he looked down at her. "I've got it."

"What?"

He took a step closer to her, wrapping his arms around her small waist. She felt her blush return faster than her eyes could blink. Slowly, he began to lower his face to hers, his breath felt like a soft gust of wind against her cheeks.

"Kiss me softly," he whispered, his eyes closed.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"Just one kiss, Sango. Please. It'll make everything so wonderful, and more than repay for today."

Her heart began to beat wildly under her ribs, and she lost her breath. Without thinking, she nodded, and closed her eyes as he pressed his lips softly against hers.

It ended just as soon as it began, and she blinked to regain herself. He was smiling down at her, and released her from his grip. "That was perfect," he whispered softly. "Thank you."

She just nodded, not knowing what else to do. He lifted her hand and gave her a soft peck, and bowed slightly. "Good night, Chicken. I'll see you soon."

And with that, he left her. When he left her sight, she was finally able to breathe, but her heart was still racing. He sure had a way to win her affection.

"What am I getting myself into?" she whispered to herself as she entered her house for the night.


End file.
